The kid in the orange parka - Reader x kenny LEMON
by LexieEcstasy
Summary: Wrote this in a boring lesson,Wasn't supposed to be a lemon but hey here we are


It was your first day at South park elementary and you were not looking forward to it,

You fucking hated school,you hated the people in it and the things you were forced to

do,surely school is child labor or something like that? You put on your black top and

pink skinny jeans,brushed and straightened your hair and put on your make grabbed

your red school bag and started walking to arrived at hell on earth and looked

at the place is a shit hole you thought as you walked in to school and found

your class.

'alright class we have a new student joining us today her name is (y/n) Please look after her'

Mr garrison introduced you to the class.

'uh i don't need looking after..' You Mumbled.

You looked around the class and noticed a boy in a orange parka was staring at you,You couldn't

really see his face but he looked kinda cute,He waved at you slightly and you waved back.

'Okay well please take your seat next to cartman' Mr garrison said.

Suddenly the boy in the parka looked concerned.

'Who's cartman?' you replied

Mr garrison pointed at him

'Oh right,The fatass..' you said as you walked over to your seat,2 boys one in a green hat and one in a blue hat and the kid in the parka stared to laugh.

'AY! i am not fat! im big boned!' Cartman yelled at you.

'Thats what they all say tubby!' you yelled back,The boys were still laughing.

'SHUT YOUR GODDAMN JEW MOUTH KYLE!' cartman shouted angrily.

'woah dude!leave him least he's not a fat asshole!' you said,sticking up for Kyle.

The Boys looked at each other and started laughing again

'I swear im going to kill you fucking bitch...' cartman whispered.

'Settle down children!' mr garrison said turning back to the board.

You looked back to the kid in the parka,He was still staring at turned back to the front of the class feeling slightly unconformable knowing that he was staring at were so bored you decided to try to get sent out of raised your hand,Merrymaking.

'Yes (y/n)?' Mr garrison asked you.

'I Cant see the board,Cartman's fatass is in the way!' you complained The whole class started laughing,apart from looked like he was about to hit you.

'(y/n),Take yourself to Mr mackey's office now!' Mr garrison shouted at you.

grabbed your bag and 30 minutes later of being told why calling someone a fatass is not acceptable in school,Even though he so totally is and you were just telling the truth you walked out of his office,3 of the Boys that were in your class where waiting out side,The kid in the orange parka was there.

'Hey (y/n)!' the boy in the blue hat said smiling and waving at you.

'Uh hey' you responded a little confused.

'I Wanted to say thanks for sticking up for me,Cartman always rips on me for being Jewish. I'm Kyle and These are my friends stan and Kenny' Kyle told you,Stan and Kenny waved at you.

'Oh! that's okay! he seems like a fucking prick' you replied.

'He is,he rips on me for being poor,but for some reason we hang around with him' Kenny said,It was a little muffled because he had his face covered with his hood but you understood all walked outside and started kicking the football around,at that moment cartman walked over.

'oh god,You're not actually hanging around with her are you?' cartman complained

'Yeah we are,shes cool dude! if you don't like it go away!' Stan argued.

'oh for fucks sake just because kenny has a boner for her!' Cartman looked at kenny he looked really embarrassed and went red.

'Shut up cartman!' kyle shouted.

'Whats the big deal fatass? just because a girl would never look twice at you!' you yelled at boys all stared laughing.

'Well fine! you can hang around kenny's little girlfriend i don't care anyway!'cartman said The bell went so all 5 of you walked back to class,You bumped in to kenny by mistake,he smiled at you slightly still looking really embarrassed and ran back to class before you could say anything.

About 3 weeks had passed since you moved to south park,You and cartman had stopped arguing as much,you and stan and kyle had gotten pretty close,Wendy hated you because she thought you are trying to steal stan from for kenny he sill seemed pretty quite around you but he wasn't as shy had all been invited to sleep round Kyle's house to stay up late and watch horror started walking over to his house with stan.

'i think kenny really likes you dude,i've never seem him like this before' stan said.

'I know,he is always staring at me in class..' you replied.

'Do you like him?' stan asked.

'i don't know..maybe?' you reached Kyle's house and rang the door bell,Kyle opened the door.

'Oh hey dudes,everyone else is here' Kyle said as you hugged him,he hugged you hugged kenny too,he hugged you really tight and wouldn't let go,You always hugged the guys (apart from cartman) but he had never hugged you so tight before.

'Oh for fucks sake get a room...'Cartman muttered as he walked passed.

'shut up cartman! okay so is everyone ready to start watch horror films?'Kyle said happily,he put the film on and everyone sat on the sat next to kenny and were leaning on him slightly he didn't seem to mind.

About 10 minutes in to the film something jumped at the screen,Everyone screamed and tried hide,You hadn't reasied you had grabbed kenny arm and were still holding on to five minutes later some girl was being dragged in the a forest and being eaten by zombies,You hid your face in to weren't actually scared,in fact you loved horror films but you wanted an reason to cuddle in to him,Kenny looked down at you and hugged you tightly and stared to stroke your hair,you looked up at him and both stayed cuddled up for the entire film,at one point you were pretty sure you fell asleep on decided that they couldn't stomach another horror film,so just to go to sleep because it was getting pretty late.

The next morning ~

you woke up due to cartman's snoring,you looked up at the ceiling and then you rolled over to your right kenny was awake too,without his parka on he looked so fucking hot.

'You look so cute when you're asleep'Kenny giggled sounding tired.

'aww thanks babe' you said jokingly,Kenny stared smiling at you.

'Can i get a hug?' kenny asked

'of course!' you smiled,bouncing over to kenny's sleeping bag and hugging him tight.

'I Have to tell you something..'kenny said softly.

'What it is?' You responded,you know exactly what he was about to say.

'Im...Im... Im in love with you!' he blurred out he turned his back to you to hide his red face.

'Im in love with you too' you said gently,putting your arms around his skinny waist from behind him,hugging him hard.

'You mean it?' he stammered turning round to you.

'yes,ever since i first saw you'you told him.

Kenny moved closer to your face,he kissed you quickly and pulled him closer and started to kiss him more roughly,you put your hands in his hair as you opened your mouth and slid your tongue in kennys pulled you on to his lap and put his hands up your shirt,you weren't wearing a bra as kenny noticed this he smiled in to the kiss,He held and squeezed your stopped kissing him and giggled.

'KENNY AND (y/n) ARE MAKING OUT!' Cartman screamed.

'DUDE!' Kyle shouted at you,covering his eyes,you and Kenny looked at each other and started laughing.

'I Told you they would get together..' stan yawned and went back to sleep.

'Aw man token is gonna be heartbroken' Kyle sighed.

Kenny kissed you and held you tight.

'Babe...i have a boner..'Kenny whispered in to your ear,you giggled and kissed his neck.

'later' you said winking at him,wrapping you arms around his neck and kissing him.

About an hour you and Kenny left Kyle house to go to starks pond,you walked there holding handstand just chatting about anything and you got to the pond the only people there were jimmy and Timmy. found a place under a tree away from them and sat down.

'You know cartman is gonna take the piss out of us loads right?'Kenny sighed

'Yeah but i don't care..im in love' you smiled.

Kenny wrapped his arms around you and kissed you passionately,You moved away but he wasn't done with you pushed you down on to the snow and started kissing you again but this time it was more rough,you kissed him pushed against your lips begging for entrance you wanted to tease him but you gave him because you wanted him so much the only time you parted was for started grinding against you and kissing on your neck,You moaned gently and grabbed his hair.

'Wait..Baby not here,my parents are out all day' you said

'Well then what are we waiting for?' he whispered in your ear,Kenny picked you up in his arms and

carried you back to your house.

Once you where in,Kenny picked you up and carried you up to your room you planted little kisses on his neck,He laid you on your bed and got on top of you while he was kissing you,he teased you by running his fingers across your stomach down to the top of your shorts,he slid his hands up your top and grabbed your moaned softly as he did you wanted him so started to kiss you again,his lips were soft and gentle on kissed you hard and pushed his tounge in to your mouth and explored every part of your mouth you moaned in to the kiss,when kenny parted from you you bit his took off your shorts and top and threw them across the room,you watched his eyes look at your body he smiled to himself then looked at you.

'you're so fucking perfect' he said,running his fingers up your legs.

you pushed kenny off of you and keeled on your knees over pulled his boxers slowly to tease him down revealing his hard dick you touched the tip moving your finger down to the end Kenny stared moaning ,He was alot bigger than you thought he would put your lips around the started sucking on his cock kenny moaned even louder and grabbed your sucked harder and faster,kenny grabbed your hair ever tighter making you moan,you licked the tip and down to the shaft

'i want to fuck you so much' he whispered leaning closer to you.

'The fuck me' you smirked,looking up

Kenny pushed you down on the bed and kissed you fiercely,while you were making out her played with your tits He trailed little kisses down to your nipples and stared sucking on them,you felt his tongue swirl around them and bite down on them slightly.

'Stop teasing baby,i want you..'You moaned,interlocking your fingers in his hair.

He positioned him self in between your legs,he looked you in the eyes and pushed inside of you,You gasped at the sudden rush of pain and pleasure in your body a tear rolled down your face but kenny kissed it away ,the pain went away and all you felt was body relaxed as it got used to this new sensation You wrapped your legs around Kenny as he grabbed your hips so he could fuck you were basically screaming at this point,Kenny was moaning loudly as he pushed harder and faster inside you,You digged your nails in to kennys back and scratched his bit down hard on your neck making you flinch,he kissed the mark he had left. Kenny digged his nails in to your hips even harder and gained pace,you arched your back and grabbed the fingered your clit slowly which sent you off the edge you orgasmed and came,Kenny came inside of you you felt his cum fill collapsed on top you.

'i...love..you..so much' Kenny managed to say in between breaths.

'I love you too baby' you said,you snuggled in to his chest,kissing him.

Kenny stoked your hair,still gasping for air you could feel his heart beating fast in his kissed your

forehead and you both fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
